marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 3 1
(Title) | Quotation = Ah, the Avengers --! | Speaker = Wasp | StoryTitle1 = Once an Avenger… | Synopsis1 = Across the world, several former members of the Avengers are spontaneously attacked by monsters that all vanish after short battles. In the Avengers Mansion, shortly after returning from their exile to an alternate reality created by Franklin Richards, the founding members of the Avengers have gathered to discuss the recent attacks on their former teammates. As they sip tea served by Jarvis, the window bursts open by a bolt of lightning and the mighty Thor appears. Missing for some time, the God of Thunder tells the other heroes that the world is in dire danger and they must put out a call for help. Dozens of former members fill the Mansion of where he has been the last few months. Captain America briefs the crowd, flanked by Giant Man, Iron Man, Thor, and Wasp. Thor explains how as the heroes returned from the pocket dimension created by Franklin Richards to protect them from Onslaught, he and Dr. Doom fought in the interstitial medium between it and Earth-616. Using Mjolnir, the duo were shifted to another plane to continue their battle. When it ended, Thor arrived in Asgard to see it lain in ruins with the Rainbow Bridge shattered, no sign of life, and the Twilight Sword stolen. The Sword is immeasurably powerful and Thor has surmised that threats have streamed from multiple worlds, leaving all reality in the balance. The expanded Avengers must retrieve it and the mystic Norn Stones before all hope is lost. Separated into five teams, the Avengers head for every corner of the earth, to find the Stones. Captain America's team soon finds themselves captured by Morgan le Fey and her nephew Mordred who have all five of the artifacts. The other squadrons of heroes are distracted by mythical beasts that Fay has called to fight them. Using the power of the stones, combined with the chaos magic of the Scarlet Witch, she uses the Sword to reshape reality. The world turns white and fades away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Carnivorous Plants of Skornheim * * * * * * " " ( ) * * * * * * * Reanimated Conquistadors * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (In Thor's thoughts only) * (In Thor's thoughts only) ** (In Thor's thoughts only) ** (In Thor's thoughts only) ** (In Thor's thoughts only) * (In Thor's thoughts only) * (In Thor's thoughts only) * (In Thor's thoughts only) * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Carnivorous Plants of Skornheim * * Air spirits * * * * * * * * * * * * * * " " ( ) Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ****** ****** ******* ***** ***** ***** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** ** ** *** **** *** **** , near Cornwall ** ** "Deep" in the ** ** * ** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Story division: Page 1 "Once an Avenger..."; untitled Prologue; Chapter 1 "And There Came a Day..."; Chapter 2 "Avengers Assemble!"; Chapter 3 "A Common Threat..."; Chapter 4 "...To Fight the Foes...". | Trivia = *A behind-the-scenes feature shows how last-minute changes to the art swapped out a monster, fixed the costume for Binary, added Rick Jones in a wheelchair, and inserted D-Man on the cover. | Recommended = * – First appearance of Morgan Le Fey * – Iron Man’s first encounter Morgan Le Fey * – The Avengers face off against Morgan Le Fey * – To learn where Thor and Doctor Doom have been. | Links = }} References